


how we remember

by callunavulgari



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Demon Deals, Demon Morgana, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of saving her from the monsters is what wins Morgana Gwen’s trust. Another year, a dead brother, dead friends, and the mere fact that she’s the only one left is what wins Morgana her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how we remember

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using [this](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/543986.html) prompt table. Today’s prompt: The High Priestess. Featuring Morgana and Gwen in a kind-of Supernatural fusion.

"How do I know I can trust you?" the woman demands, her chin high and steady. She’s brave, for someone still in their pajamas, the blankets in a small pile on her lap. From where she’s standing, Morgana can catch a glimpse of delicate ankles. Brave, indeed, though she should expect no less from a Pendragon.

"You don’t," Morgana breathes, creeping steadily closer, her vessel’s feet light on the bare floorboards. "You’ll just have to take my word for it, _Pendragon_ ,” she hisses, the name like a curse on her lips.

The woman though, just shakes her head. “Not a Pendragon,” she explains, her eyes flinty, hard and dark. “Not just yet. My name is Gwen.”

.

It takes a year for Gwen to grow to trust her—a year that Morgana spends casually saving her life. She likes the way that Gwen looks at her, when the other woman is still tied up, blood on her teeth, as whatever monster had been ready to gore her slumps to her feet, Morgana’s knife in it’s skull.

"You know this isn’t going to make me like you," Gwen hisses on one occasion, after Morgana has painstakingly led Elyan to her location just in time to snap her fingers and set the wendigo looming over Gwen on fire.

Morgana smirks, thinking of how much sweeter it will be, when Gwen realizes that she’s gone back on her word.

"Perhaps," is all she says, shrugging.

.

"She’s a _demon_ , Gwen,” she overhears, Elyan’s voice high and stressed. Morgana pauses just outside their hotel room, knuckles poised just before the door.

"I know that," Gwen sighs. A moment passes and then, a whisper, a repetition: “I know.”

"Then why—"

"I don’t know," she cries, voice creaking like aged cedar. "We made a deal— _no_ , not that kind of deal—just, she said that she can help me find Arthur.”

More silence, stretching long enough that Morgana grows impatient. She’s ready to knock down the door when she hears Elyan sigh loudly and ask, “But what is _she_ getting from _you_?”

"I don’t know," Gwen whispers again. "I think she just likes me."

.

Arthur Pendragon is from a long line of hunters, stretching back centuries. Morgana knows this, because once upon a time, she was a Pendragon herself. Then she died.

When she clawed her way free from hell, she almost hadn’t recognized the world.

She played in it like a newborn—lies, deceit, _murder_ , spread across the world like a great, grotesque bruise. She spent years wallowing in sin, drowning in the gaping chasm beneath her ribs. And then, centuries after she’d gotten out, had come Gwen.

With her came Arthur and Merlin, Gaius, and dozens of other names that Morgana only half-remembers. When Arthur Pendragon, months away from marrying his bride all over again, goes up missing, several things happen.

The first: Merlin goes looking for him. This isn’t altogether unexpected, because even when she was human, she remembers—where Arthur went, Merlin followed.

The second: Gwen takes up his mantle as a Pendragon, picks up a knife and her brother, and goes hunting.

She’s always had her weaknesses, Morgana has. Gwen has always been one of them.

So when the time comes, she appears in Gwen’s hotel room, casting a light sleeping spell on Elyan so he won’t wake, and leans in close, brushing dark curls away from her Gwen’s face. “Shall I help you find him?” she breathes in the other woman’s ear, unsurprised when she lurches awake.

"I will, you know," she’d gone on to say. "I’ll help you find your dearest Arthur, for a price."

"My soul?" Gwen had demanded, a knife clutched to her breast like a teddy bear.

Morgana laughed at her, not unkindly, and set a hand on her knee. “No, my dear. Something else.”

Guinevere, kind and just, hadn’t hesitated. “Done.”

.

A year of saving her from the monsters is what wins Morgana Gwen’s trust.

Another year, a dead brother, dead friends, and the mere fact that she’s the only one left is what wins Morgana her heart.

.

"You said that you didn’t want my soul," Gwen tells her, blankly. The sheets are around their ankles and Morgana’s head is pillowed on the other woman’s belly, fingers tracing spellwork into the skin there.

"I didn’t," she shrugs, pressing a kiss to the swell of Gwen’s hip.

"Then why—" Gwen starts, beginning to cover her breasts, as if she’s just realized that she’s still naked.

Morgana grins and licks the edge of a protection rune—invisible to most, but to her and her kind, the ink will be as dark as night. “I never said anything about your heart, dearest.”

.

They find Arthur on a Thursday, trapped on an island in the middle of a lake, but well, Merlin patrolling the shore.

With a flick of her wrist, Morgana conjures a boat that will reach the island, same as it did centuries ago. Merlin gives her a wary look, but climbs into it regardless. He doesn’t need to worry—Morgana has what she wants.

"Aren’t you coming?" Merlin asks, holding a hand out to Gwen.

For her part, Gwen just presses closer to Morgana’s side, squinting against the harsh sunlight—making sure that Arthur is unharmed in the distance. After a moment, she shakes her head.

"Go to him," she tells him, smiling. A hand touches hers.

Morgana turns away, pulling Gwen gently along with her. She’s gotten what she wanted and she didn’t even have to cheat to get it.


End file.
